Sobriety
by lurker-shiro
Summary: What happens when Tokiya finds Fuuko dead drunk in a bar? Whay is she Drunk in the first place? Find out. Please Review. Author is grovelling and begging for reviews.
1. Default Chapter

This is a Tokiya Fuuko Fan fiction.. AU. My first FoR fanfic, so to the die hard fans of ToFuu pairings forgive me. I'm just beginning to learn how to write. I've watched the Philippine butchered series and honestly don't know much after that. So please, Review or flame me if you want to (just don't expect me to reply to your flames;). Any kind of criticism is welcome if not needed.

Anyway, going to do my best to please the readers, so please review (for those who haven't noticed, I'm groveling and begging for reviews)

By the way, what's a beta reader? I'm new and have no idea of these terminologies. Thanks. Enjoy.

Chapter one.

Tokiya walked into the bar, gazed around and found nothing suspicious. He then proceeded to the bar where the only occupant was a very very drunk and somewhat familiar female.

Fuuko.

She was staring into an empty class of Tequila when he saw her. As if contemplating something grave, she ordered another drink. And another. Before realizing that someone was beside her.

"Oh. you." Fuuko greeted Tokiya lamely. And went back to looking at her now empty glass.

Noticing his silence Fuuko completely turned her full attention to him. "What? No sarcastic remark? Whatever happened to 'Shut up, Kirisawa!' or 'Go away, you stupid monkey!'? I'd even settle for a FROSTY what are you doing here? I don't even merit an insult now?" she asked him. She sighed and turned her attention back to the shot glass she was holding. Today is such a bad day, sigh, and couldn't be any worse. Fridge boy has to come to this particular bar, where I happen to be drowning myself in misery... Talk about bad timing, Fuuko sourly thought.

"Where's your companion?" Tokiya asked as he looked around for Domon or Recca.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot to intruduce you to my new found bestfriend, we just met and we hit it off like we've known each other all our lives."

"Who--" He was about to ask who she was talking about, since she was alone in the bar. but Fuuko never let him finish.

"Meet My New Friend! Jose Cuervo!" Fuuko cheerfully announced as she grabbed the bottle from the bartender's hand and presented it to Mikagami.

"It's too early to be that drunk, you know." Tokiya intoned.

Fuuko heard sympathy somewhere between the lines of what Tokiya had just said to her. She looked at him blankly and resumed looking at her now empty glass, again.

Tokiya watched her thoughtfully as she signaled the waiter to bring her another glass of Tequila.

Tokiya placed a hand on the alcoholic beverage before she could take a swig. "That's enough Fuuko."

"Oh. So now it's Fuuko, since when have we been on first name basis?" With surprising amount of sobriety she turned to him and said. "Quit it, Mikagami-san. You never were or ever will be concerned for my welfare. So drop the act and leave me alone, I'd like to wallow in my misery. 'Kay?"

Tokiya noted the bitterness in Fuuko's voice, not that he actually he cared. Probably because of the liquor, he thought. Still, Fuuko being bitter and wallowing in misery is quite--- unusual.

"That's enough." Tokiya said and removed the glass of Tequila out of her reach and signaling the bartender for the bill.

Fuuko frowned at the offending hand that took her precious friend, Tequila, out of her reach. "Fine." she said and left an hundred dollar bill on the table and walked out of the bar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tokiya frowned at Fuuko's back, which happens to be bare. Damn, she looks hot, he thought when finally noticed what she was wearing.

"Somewhere. Preferably far, far away." came her flippant reply and she was out of the door.

"Shit."

Tokiya found her outside, in the parking lot, fumbling for her keys. Muttering curses when she dropped them. Concern was now gnawing at his conscience, especially since there were a couple of men leering at her, a couple of meters away from where Fuuko was standing.

I shouldn't do this, I actually don't care. She can handle herself you know, those thugs don't even stand a chance against her, even if she's walking around blind drunk, in three inch stilleto heels and partially naked. Tokiya Mikagami thought. So why in the world can't I leave her alone?

Fuuko on the other hand was muttering curses when the keys fell or the third time. Damn Mikagami, why didn't he just left like he usually do, Stupid popular bar, Stupid Mikagami, Stupid car keys, Stupid Fuuko, Fuuko thought as she bent down to get her keys for the nth time. Then she heard a distant thunder and suddenly the rain began to pour in great big drops of water. In a matter of seconds, she was soaking wet. Looking up the sky, she screamed her frustrations at it, not that it helped her predicament but it felt good at the moment.

Tokiya stifled a smile when he saw Fuuko scream heavenwards. Then he took an umbrella and walked towards the wind-mistress before she got soaked; she was now slumped beside the car, cradling her face with both hands.

"Fuuko."

She looked up. "Don't you ever give up Mikagami?! If you didn't get the innuendo last time. Let me speak it out plainly to you... LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!" she straightened up and tried to open the car again.

"That's my car."

"Really?" said a sarcastic voice belonging to the person in front of Mikagami.

"Yes. Really." Mikagami replied dryly.

Fuuko turned to Mikagami. Did I just hear laughter in his voice? Fuuko thought, it sounded dry though. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it. Turning back to the car she was trying to open and finally saw that it was indeed not her car. Blushing she turned on her heel to leave but Mikagami caught her arm. And the world swirled.

"Damnit' Mi-chan! Don't do that! Bad enough that my head is swimming you just have to swing me around don't you?!" Fuuko screamed as she wobbled and tried to grab the car to steady herself but ended up leaning on Mikagami. She tried to pull away but Mikagami held her, so she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Fuuko? What are you doing?" Mikagami asked after a while when Fuuko leaned on his shoulder.

"I'm trying to make the spinning stop." was Fuuko's muffled reply.

Tokiya had to smile. "Well?" he asked again while trying to see Fuuko's face.

"No. Such. Luck."

Tokiya chuckled. Fuuko smiled wanly. Ah, at least her humor is back.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" Tokiya asked when Fuuko didn't speak.

"Getting drunk."

"Right."

"Where are you staying?" He asked solemnly.

"Where I have been staying all my life." Fuuko replied.

Tokiya was dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me that you drove all the way here? In Tokyo? Just to get drunk?"

"Yes."

Silence.

After a while Fuuko tried to pull away from Mikagami again. "Let me go."

"Go? Where? You can't drive. You can't walk. You can't even see where you're going."

"Better let me go before I throw up on you." Fuuko replied calmly.

"Don't worry I'll send you the bill." Mikagami replied. "From the dry cleaning." He added when Fuuko tilted her head to side as if to ask question.

Fuuko nodded and leaned her head again on Mikagami's shoulder.

"Kirisawa? Fuuko?" Mikagami asked as he tried to peek at her face and found that she was sleeping. Right, what am I supposed to do now, Mikagami thought.

"Where am I?" Fuuko asked when she didn't recognize the ceiling when she came to.

"The guest room." Answered the stoic Mikagami beside her.

"The HELL am I doing here?!" Fuuko cursed as she suddenly stood up only to sit back on the bed. Her hand automatically went to her temples. The blasted room spun.

"Does that answer your question?" A sarcastic reply came. "I'm guessing the room just spun. You may be hating your head right now but that would be nothing compared to what it would feel like tommorrow." Added the annoying voice that was somehow laced with amusement.

Fuuko groaned and laid back on the bed. Closing her eyes she begged for sleep to come.

"What am I to do with you?" Mikagami asked himself as he surveyed Fuuko's sleeping form and quietly turned around and left the room.

End? Most probably. I have no idea what to do with this fic. hehehehe. These ideas tend to gestate in my head for a while.. So please do Review. ummmmmmm, the chances of this fic having a sequel would depend on the number of those who reviewed. so please do. 


	2. The morning after

Author Prefic rants:Gomenasai. Patawad. Sorry. I couldn't think of a good sequel to "sobriety".... but I decided to give it a try...

Please Read and Review.... (the author is groveling and begging for more reviews since its the highlight of her month, yup thats how pathetic her life is....)

Okay, to xabie who was kind enough to tell me what a beta reader is... thanks, you have my gratitude and I would be honored if you would be the beta read for this fanfiction.... only... I have no idea how I would send it to you (I'm technologially challenged0). Sorry about this chapter. I've already finished this before I read your e-mail and I didn't know how I could send it to you so against my better judgement I uploaded it. Please tell me how do I give the next chapter to you. Again, my thanks.

are notes on the flashback.

Disclaimer: Nope, I wish I did though.

..the morning after..

Fuuko rang the bell at Mikagami's house.... Again.. Fuuko smiled, nope you can't run away from us Mi-chan. We made sure you won't get away from us this time...

Mikagami was particularly grouchy this time of the year. Especially to her. Since she always remembers.

Balancing a very expensive box of cake along with several other things on her left hand she knocked at the door. Still no answer. Hmmmmm. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out her cellphone. Dialled his number and waited...... Any moment now....Viola!

One very annoyed and scowling Mi-chan at his door. Fuuko smiled like a cheschire cat. Holding a really really expensive cake in front of her.

"Happy birthday Mi-chan!" Fuuko cheerfully announced.

Mikagami sighed. "Don't you ever give up, Kirisawa?" He asked as he blocked her entry to his house.

Fuuko raised an eyebrow. "As if Mi-chan..." Fuuko replied as she made a move to go into his house.

Mikagami didn't move from his position, which is blocking Fuuko's entry. Fuuko looked at him. Paused and pulled out her cellphone "Either you move and get ready for your party or I call Ganko to cry and whimper in front of you until you get out of that fortress of yours you call home. And I know how much you love to hear Ganko whine all day until you go to the party." Fuuko threatened.

Mikagami frowned as if calling Fuuko's dare. Fuuko had a triumphant grin on her face as she began dialling Ganko's number. Tokiya clicked his tongue and grabbed Fuuko's mobile phone. He hated the fact that Fuuko knew about his weakness, he could never say no Ganko nor to Yanagi for that matter.

Fuuko was grinning like a cat that swallowed a canary as she followed Mikagami in.

Mikagami left her to go change while Fuuko went directly to the kitchen to put the cake in the fridge.

After a few minutes Mikagami emerged from his rooms and found Fuuko waiting for him in the living room.

"Looking good, Mi-chan." Fuuko greeted.

"Shut up, Kirisawa."

"Oh yeah, the guys told me not to let you bring your car. Since you gave them the slip last year." Fuuko told him as he grabbed his keys on the side table.

"So how am I supposed to get there?" Mikagami was annoyed.

Fuuko dangled her keys in front of him. "In style of course."

They went outside and parked in front of Mikagami's house was a blood red coupe.

Mikagami's eyes opened. Stupid dream, he thought sourly. I wonder why I keep having those things, he thought absently as he sat up in his bed. Grabbing his watch on the night stand he looked at the time. Five in the morning? And its a saturday, Mikagami thought dejectedly. I really should change this habit of waking up early, he thought as he plopped himself back on his bed. Its way too early. He looked up at the ceiling and absentlly thought about his dream again. Fuuko.

After a few minutes of staring at his ceiling Mikagami sat up again. Why was she drinking like that? Mikagami thought. Ignoring the nagging feeling inside of him he stood up and went to the bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he stood in front of his mirror judging his appearance. Hmmm, not bad Mikagami... An all too familiar voice in his head echoed. Tokiya shook his head. And went down to get himself a nice warm cup of coffee.

The sun was beginning to fill his house with light when he finally sat down to eat his breakfast, which was coffee and the morning paper.

I wonder what are they up to this time. Mikagami thought about his friends and began recalling the few moments he had spend with his friends.

And every single memory he recalled, Fuuko was there. His friends never fail to brighten his day, especially Fuuko and Recca. It was always at the expense of Recca's older brother, Kurei or Fuuko's ever-so-present-admirer, Domon.

His trail of thoughts made him smile, having the Hokage team and the Uruha team as your friends could very well change you. Especially when they are the ones who help you find your family's murderer. Another voice echoed in his head, his sister's voice reminding him to enjoy life. If only....

Mikagami shook his head, Neechan's right, I could at least enjoy the day. Mikagami turned the page of his news paper.

He was looking blankly at a page when another uninvited thought came to his mind.

Fuuko was cradling her face with both her hands and leaning forward on the table. She had a very kawaii look on her face that screamed PLEASE!!!. Mikagami had to bite back a smile. He like to watch Fuuko squirm.

Fuuko pouted and soon realized that he was enjoying the moment. "You're a mean person but still... I really really need your help. Please!! I promise I'll get even with you. Please Mi-chan." Fuuko pleaded.

"No." Came his unaffected reply.

Fuuko pouted and then returned to her original position and sighed. "No use asking an ice---" Fuuko was about to insult him when her gaze fell somewhere beyond Mikagami, her eyes brightened. "Raiha-san!" Fuuko screamed, immediately stood up and left Mikagami.

Mikagami turned to look at what she's doing. Fuuko apparently was asking the same favor from Raiha. Her hands were placed together in front of her chest as she asked the same question to the smiling Raiha who was considering the request. Hmph. Typical. Mikagami thought as he watch Fuuko weave her charm around Raiha, not that Raiha was wrapped around Fuuko's little pinkie, its just that Fuuko can be really charming when she tries to.

Mikagami frowned; Raiha seems to have accepted the request. A very happy Fuuko gave him a brief hug. Why did she hug him?! She never hugged me! Mikagami scowled. Fuuko was now running towards him.

When she arrived she immideately gathered all her stuff. Smiling apologetically, "Gomenasai, Mi-chan. I have to go now Raiha---." Fuuko said.

"Like I care, Kirisawa..." His reply came out a bit too biting, even he noticed it.

Fuuko had a shocked look on her face. She was about to say something but decided against it so she simply gathered her books and gave Mikagami an apologetic smile and went briskly away.

Mikagami went back to his reading. He didn't see Fuuko the rest of the day.

Mikagami blinked. He has been staring at the same page for quite a while now. Having a photographic memory isn't as good as they say it is, specially when recalled odd tidbits of childhood memories.

He took a sip of coffee. Blankly staring at the page. Again. Mikagami thought. This is going to drive me nuts. He folded the newspaper and went to his study. On his way to the study he spotted the guest room.

Fuuko.

In his head, a heated debate began whether he would go in and see her. He lost. Curiousity gnawed at him.

Why was she there?

Why was she alone?

Why was she drinking that much?

Why was she miserable?

Mikagami opened the door. He saw Fuuko hugging one of the pillows. The sheets were in disarray and she was on the edge of the bed about to fall off. She looked like a kid. the purple tresses was scattered all over the bed. Mikagami smiled and pulled a chair beside the bed and watched Fuuko sleep.

Whatever it was she'll tell me... even if I have to force it out of her. She will tell me.

Fuuko stirred in her sleep. She could feel someone watching her. She could also feel a sledgehammer trying valiantly to get out of her head. She opened one eye and saw something silver. She closed her eyes again and buried her face on the soft inviting pillow.

After throwing up everything, including some visceral organs earlier that day or night, she somehow fell asleep again. The slumber was short lived though, when she felt someone enter quietly into her room. Probably, mom. Fuuko thought as she hugged the pillow tighter.

Mikagami absently tucked a stray lock of hair behind Fuuko's ear. Fukko stirred and hugged her pillow tighter. Mikagami smiled. Just like a kid... Mikagami thought as he leaned back in his chair.

A few hours later, a very drowsy Fuuko reluctantly lifted her head from the very soft pillow. After forcing her eyes to open, Fuuko looked around the unfamiliar room. This is definitely not my room, Fuuko winced. Although the sledgehammer in her head have stopped a few moments ago, disorientation and a mild headache took its place. Her gaze settled to the form sitting on a chair beside her bed.

"Who-?" Fuuko began as she tried to see the person sitting.

"Mi-chan....." Fuuko concluded as she tried to stand up. Only to sit down again on the bed she occupied. No response. She peeked at him. He was staring at her intently. Oookay, trouble brewing.

"We have to talk." Was the cold order from her friend who was sitting patiently beside her bed.

"Now...?" a very reluctant Fuuko asked.

"Now or later. It doesn't matter. But we WILL talk." Mikagami replied as he stood up and left Fuuko in the room.

"We have to talk." Mikagami said to himself when he got out of the room.

Fuuko looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. Well, I should at least look good, right? She asked herself. Facing off with Mi-chan could be very very taxing. Note to self use every tactic needed to soften the blow. Fuuko breathed deeply and stepped out of the bath.

Mikagami was sitting on his chair behind the desk in the study when Fuuko's head peeked into the study's door. Mikagami dropped what he was reading and looked at Fuuko, who suddenly found the carpet interesting.

"Nice carpet." Fuuko greeted Mikagami.

"I'll give you the number of my Interior decorator." Mikagami's dry yet amused voice replied.

Fuuko smiled shyly. Charm? No fair! You're cheating, Mi-chan! Fuuko thought inwardly.  
Silence.

"Well? You wanted to talk?" Fuuko asked tentatively.

Mikagami was silent. Fuuko risked a glance at Mikagami. He was looking at her intently as if trying to read her actions before asking his questions.

Typical Mikagami response, know thy enemy as thy know thy self. Fuuko thought.

"Have a seat." Mikagami said. Fuuko sat looking warily at Mikagami. Their gazes locked.

"What were you doing there?" Mikagami asked Fuuko quietly.

"I told you getting drunk." Came the flippant reply.

Mikagami smiled. "Okay, let me rephrase the question. Why were you getting drunk in that place?"

"Well, I was almost sure you guys wouldn't find me there in that place that's why I chose to drink there. I wouldn't want my friends to see me wallowing in misery." Fuuko explained.

Mikagami's smile faded. Why were you miserable? Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends!

"That's not what I asked. I asked you why were you getting drunk?" Mikagami insisted.

"Why do you care?" Fuuko countered.

Mikagami frowned while he considered the question.

Well, he doesn't.

Not really.

Okay a little.

Alright maybe a lot.

So what about it? She wouldn't believe me even if I tell her... Not that I'm going to anytime soon.

"Because I thought that we were friends." Mikagami answered quietly.

Damn, Fuuko he got you! What are you gonna do now? Fuuko argued with herself. Mi-chan being nice and caring could tear down any wall you(Fuuko) can make. Hah!

Fuuko sighed. "We are."

"But --?"

Why can't you just talk to me.

"But there are things that I don't want to talk about." Fuuko looked at the carpet again.

Especially with you.

Because......

Because.I.don't.want.to.fall.in.love.with.you.

"I see."

"I should go." Fuuko said.

Mikagami nodded and Fuuko left.

Why coudn't just tell him? Fuuko thought as she fled to her room.

Why does it have to be this hard?

Because you're in love.

With him.

WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Too much fluff... And a bit of Raifuu there.

Ah, yes. The standard farewell... the next chapter will be determined by the number of reviewers . So please do. Flames will be considered as "Constructive Reviews". . Thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Okay..... Answers to last chapter's question.

-I haven't made up my mind on what is the degree of their relationship but rtest assured that they are really close. I am sorry to say though that you are not the first reviewer of the fic but I did try to make another chapter. Personally, I don't think its as good as the first one but it would have to do. Gomenasai. Please blame it on Prince of Tennis and Naruto. 0 I am caught up in the anime marathon. These are really good.

-Sorry again for making Fuuko a bit rude. It was a spur of the moment so. ehehehehe, gomen. unintentional....

To my friends:

Suzanne - 0. Okay you've asked me where did Mikagami get the umbrella from the last chapter... ehehehehehe. Probably in the same space pandemonium thingee that hides Heero Yuy's gun in his cycling shorts or Akane Tendo's mallet. Nah, seriously though, I was thinking that it was a random umbrella that was lying around the front of the bar. ehehehehehehehe. Anyway, hope you like this chapter.

Alred - Tadaaaa!!!! Chapter two! I hope you like it. 


	3. The reason

Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applies, which in my case usually begins with nope, wish I did, if did, even if I don't and all the like sentences that come with these phrases. Everything else belongs to me the future ruler of the world. (hah! I wish!)

Once upon a time, long long ago, before everything came apart... something had to start...

Chapter 3: The reason... part one.

Fuuko slammed the door as she went into her room. Today wasn't a good day. She thought as she went up to her room almost missing Recca who was sitting on her couch reading the latest issue of a fashion magazine.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Fuuko screeched as she did a double take and backtracked to where Recca was sitting.

"I thought it was obvious! I'm reading."

Fuuko placed her hands on her hips, her right eyebrow arching. "Really?" her tone was wry.

"Uh yes" Recca replied unsure of what her tone meant.

"I didn't know you read Cosmo..." (Uh, don't own this title. My best friend was reading it and I sort of figured that it was something like FHM for women or something. No need to sue or anything. I just need a name for a magazine... and it was the first one I saw.)

Recca felt his face warm up but immediately recovered and grinned mischievously. "You'd be surprised at how entertaining reading can be."

"You're gross, have I ever told you that." Fuuko grabbed the magazine from Recca and threw it to the far side of the room where Kaoru caught it deftly.

"Recca-niisan reading girly stuff again?" Kaoru asked Fuuko as he flipped through the pages of the said magazine and upon realizing what it was threw it back with a childish "ewwww."

"Yeah." Fuuko did a double take. She felt the beginnings of a huge headache that has nothing to do with the drinking spree from last night. She pinched the bridge of her nose as if to ease the tension building up in her head.

Recca and Kaoru looked at Fuuko concerned. And involuntary stepped back as Fuuko gave them a murderous look.

Fuuko sighed. There has got to be a better way to go about life than this. "Recca, Kaoru what in heavens name are you doing here?"

Recca and Kaoru looked at each other. Recca cleared his throat. "We, -uh. That is..."

"Spit it out already!"

"My, aren't we a bit grouchy today." Recca was looking at her funny, as if he was discovering something new.

"Yep, I think she is." Kaoru agreed as he looked at Fuuko in the same manner as Recca.

Fuuko rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"Actually we were supposed to drag you out of your house for a late night/ early morning gimmick..."

Fuuko stared at Recca for the longest time before inquiring how long have they been here in her house.

Recca had the gall to blush and say they've just arrived. Fuuko raised her eyebrows and planted her hands on her hips. "Okay fine an hour or three."

Fuuko threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "Have you ever heard of the word privacy?"

Recca and Kaoru looked at her as if she had grown another head. "...Apparently not."

"Come on it'll be fun." Recca chided.

"It better be but if you're dragging me to one of your delirious girl hunting escapades, you better find yourself a good doctor... No wait make that an undertaker. Because when I'm through with you---"

Recca smiled and pushed Fuuko into her room "Yeah, yeah I know the whole tirade... Get changed something preferably more casual than what you're wearing." He added as an after thought when he took note of Fuuko's uniform.

Fuuko was lazily leaning back on the chair outside a cafe where her friends talk amiably. She felt a presence; she turned around and found a girl about the same age as they are looking at her hopefully. "Anou---"

Fuuko frowned. 'Is she talking to me?'

"I was walking by and I couldn't help but notice you... and -anou-" The girl was pink when she started talking she was now --- let's just say that most of her blood was on her face.

Fuuko waited. And wondered if it's possible for all the blood to pump and stay in your face for prolonged periods of time without fainting. The girl shoved something on her hands before scampering away.

Fuuko frowned at the package. It was... a box of chocolates. 'What the hell!'

Fuuko suddenly felt Recca watching her. She turned to him and asked "What?"

"Wow. Now that I think about it... you do look like a guy."

A vein popped on Fuuko's head. "Why thank you, it must have been very difficult for you... thinking."

"You're right." Raiha stepped out of the shadows. "A very handsome guy at that."

"A boyishly handsome guy if you ask me." Kaoru piped up beside them.

Surprisingly Fuuko didn't jump them when she heard their comments. Sarcastic they may be but in the end she has to acknowledge those comments as true. She glanced at her reflection on the glass walls of the cafe and let out a sigh. 'Shit, they're right.' As she dejectedly took note of what she was wearing. A shirt and dark denim pants that are both loose enough to hide her figure. Her hair in wild disarray due to the slight breeze that was blowing. 'Yep definitely bishounen material.'

The other three ninjas were expecting a shower of pointy thing jumped back instinctively when Fuuko moved. Fuuko had a smirk on her face that somehow looked like a cat that swallowed a canary. "Well, at least I'm better looking than the three of you. And that has got to be more than something."

The three looked at her. All of them were looking at her and each and every one of them was echoing each other's thought. 'She sure knows how to turn things around.'

"Ah..."

"Ah! What does 'Ah..' mean."

"Were kind of in need of another guy for the group date later today. I was hoping you could tell a friend of yours or something... now--"

Fuuko had a sudden change of expression on her face and ran to the nearest tree she could find. Recca and the rest of them followed her there. "Fuuko wait up!" shouted Recca.

"No way! If you think that I will let you guys drag me into this kind of mess think again!" Fuuko shouted as she attached herself firmly to the tree.

"It's just on measly date! Don't be such a baby!"

"I am not a BABY!" Fuuko screeched at Recca who was giving her tentative tug. "And in case you haven't noticed I ALSO HAPPEN TO BE A GIRL!"

Fuuko mentally calculated the chances of an ambush from either Kogonei or Raiha, 'Oh shit.' Fuuko thought as she felt a stronger tug. She looked around her and found herself surrounded. She tightened her hold on the poor tree. She was now gripping the trunk as if her life depended on it. And mind you Fuuko hanging on for her dear life is next to impossible to extricate.

Another way of looking at it is Fuuko strangling the life out of the poor tree.

After several attempts to pull her away. Recca sighed and sat beside Kogonei. Fuuko smirked. 'You either have to cut away my arm or take the tree with you. Hah! And I thought you were world class assassins! Hah!'

Raiha had an annoyed look plastered on his face for more than a quarter of an hour suddenly stood up and dialed a sequence of numbers. After conversing with someone on the other line realization dawned on his handsome features. Fuuko swallowed inwardly. Fuuko heard them discuss their options in one swift movement of Raiha's swords Fuuko felt her world come apart and down came the tree.

"Fuuko... let go of the tree."

"No! Never!"

"You're not taking me to this ...THIS----!"

"FINE BE THAT WAY!" Recca shouted back as he trudged towards Kaoru and Raiha's slumped form in the nearby tree. Fuuko was still holding on to the tree and it was beginning to get dark.

"FINE!" Fuuko shouted back.

A few meters away from Fuuko…..

"But Recca-niisan, how are we supposed to get her home if she won't let go of the trunk..."

"If I learned anything from fighting Fuuko; she could be stubborn as hell." Raiha agreed.

Recca was silent for a few minutes. After a while the smirk playing on his lips became a full fledged grin. "Well, if its stubbornness she wants. She'll get it. There's always more than one way to skin a cat." Recca laughed as he motioned for the two to follow him.

Fuuko felt a sinking feeling when she heard Recca laugh. 'This is bad. VERY BAD.'

"Are you still hanging on to that tree?"

"DUH!"

"You won't let go."

"Probably in the next few... I dun no hours?"

"This is your last chance Fuuko."

"No."

"Fine don't say I didn't warn you."

Raiha gripped Fuuko's hands while Kaoru secured it from the other side. Recca chuckled as Fuuko now struggled to let go of the tree. Too bad. Finally they took the tree with them.

When they arrived home Kurei just got off the limousine and was looking through some papers. He was greeted with a sight. Fuuko was carried in jungle style, suspended on a log with her hands and feet around it, complete with a gag. If it weren't for the gag Kurei would've pointed them out within a five mile radius blindfolded.

"What in heaven's name are you doing?" He asked as his younger brother Recca passed him by.

"We're convincing Fuuko to come with us."

"Aah." And with that Kurei walked away, towards his study where it was as far as you could get away from the four when they released Fuuko from her bindings.

After a while... After an earth shattering scream (which very much sounded like Recca) and several crashes later…..

"I hate you."

The three ninjas smiled at that. 'They all look like... like the Cheshire cat in Alice in wonderland. It just makes me want to pound their teeth in.'

"I really really hate and despise you."

Kogonei snickered behind Raiha. Fuuko flipped a kunai at him. Which was dodged so easily just like the first few...uh, well... hundreds or so times after the kunai she showered them upon her release. She wasn't satisfied with that she repeated her tirade several times just to take away the frustration and annoyance she was currently experiencing.

"Thank you Fuuko, I really owe you big time."

Fuuko gave Recca the middle finger making him smile a bit wider. "You do. And I swear YOU WILL PAY." Fuuko lifted her hands as if to claw his face out but Raiha already had his hands on her wrists in time to stop her from exposing Recca's Face to severe head trauma.

"Now, now Fuuko we wouldn't want to explain How Recca got claw marks on his face to Yanagi-san. Do we?" Raiha reasoned to Fuuko while he thought that protecting Recca is part of his duty after all he was master Kurei's only brother.

Fuuko grimaced inwardly as she waved back at her "date". 'I am so going to hurt you after this Recca.' Fuuko solemnly swore as she surveyed the room. And her eyes met up with a guy with silver hair, who came over to the bar get a drink.

He leaned casually at the table before quietly saying "Shouldn't you be going out with a guy not a girl?" he asked Fuuko.


End file.
